falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Laser rifle
Lightning gun Laser rifle (demo) |game4 =FO3TP |articles4 =Metal Blaster |game5 =FO3BS |articles5 =Tri-beam laser rifle |game6 =FNV |articles6 =Laser rifle Recharger rifle AER14 prototype Tri-beam laser rifle Van Graff laser rifle The Disintegrator |game7 =FO4 |articles7 =Laser rifle Good Intentions Old Faithful Prototype UP77 "Limitless Potential" Righteous Authority Wazer Wifle Laser musket Institute rifle Virgil's rifle Protectron's Gaze |game8 =FO76 |articles8 =Laser rifle Ultracite laser rifle Acceptable Overkill Laser musket |game9 =FOT |articles9 =Laser rifle |game10 =FOBOS |articles10 =Home-made laser rifle |game11 =FOS |articles11=Laser rifle (rusty, tuned, focused, amplified) Wazer Wifle Laser musket Institute rifle |game12 =FBG |articles12=Laser rifle |game13 =VB |articles13=Laser rifle Laser array gun |game14 =FOX |articles14=Laser rifle }} Laser rifles are high-tech weapons that emit a concentrated beam of coherent light, with sufficient wattage to do considerable damage. They can be powered by battery packs, fusion cells or cabled power systems, but most models use an internal capacitor, charged with microfusion cells. Their relatively new introduction to pre-War America makes laser rifles a fairly uncommon sight and their penetrative power can be a major boon for any faction still using low caliber weaponry or melee. Background Several different models exist, from low power home-made versions to extremely powerful military weapons. As with all energy weapons, laser rifles can suffer from poor performance if not properly maintained. The crystal arrays and non-mechanical components are delicate and if not properly cleaned and serviced can lead to a loss of beam intensity, overheating, and energy regulation failure. Given that laser weapons were still in their infancy even as standard military weapons, parts can be hard to come by in the wasteland. However, their lack of moving parts (aside from the microfusion cell holding latch and trigger mechanism) means they are resilient against extended use. On the East Coast and around the Mojave Wasteland, the most popular model of laser rifle would be the AER9 laser rifle, while the West Coast would tend to favor the Wattz 2000 laser rifle. Apart from rifles, other laser weapons also exist: laser pistols and Gatling lasers. Models Wattz 2000 laser rifle The Wattz 2000 laser rifle (also referred to as the Sunbeam laser rifleIn-game name for the laser rifle in Fallout Tactics. [1]) uses microfusion cells for more powerful lasers, and an extended barrel for additional range.In-game description for the laser rifle in Fallout, Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics. [1][2][3] On page 42 of the March issue of Future Weapons Today, there details the story of a Wattz 2000 laser rifle in the hands of a Marine sniper in Nanjing, China.Cover of Future Weapons Today. [1] * For the modified version of the Wattz 2000 laser rifle found in Fallout 2, see: Laser rifle. AER9 laser rifle The AER9 was actually not the top laser rifle in service at the time of the Great War. The model line went up to the state-of-the-art AER12, which saw service in a handful of specialty units. The reason that the AER9 is much more commonly found is that it was much sturdier and more reliable than the models that followed.Citadel terminal entry on the AER9 laser rifle in Fallout 3. [1] A new model, the AER14, was in development prior to the war, with at least one working prototype surviving in Vault 22. The AER9 features a titanium housed crystal array which proved to withstand long years of exposure to the elements much better than the gold alloy housing of the later models. As a result, the crystal arrays stayed focused within operating parameters, rather than falling completely out of focus like the newer models. Power is drawn from microfusion cells and processed through a wave/particle diverter manufactured by General Atomics International. The diverters are protected by a carbon-fiber housing, preventing frequent malfunction, but when a diverter fails the weapon becomes unusable.Research Note - laser rifle, Fort Independence terminal entries. [1] * For the unique AER9 laser rifle found in Fallout 3, see: Wazer Wifle. * For the unique AER9 laser rifle found in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Van Graff laser rifle. * For the cut content AER9 laser rifle found in Fallout: New Vegas, see: The Disintegrator. * For the world object AER9 laser rifle found in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Broken laser rifle. * For other versions in Fallout Shelter, see rusty laser rifle, tuned laser rifle, focused laser rifle and amplified laser rifle * For the unique AER9 laser rifle found in Fallout Shelter, see Wazer Wifle * For a list of AER9 laser rifles and other laser weapons in Fallout 4, see Laser gun AER9 Metal Blaster The Metal Blaster is a unique laser rifle that fires nine laser beams while expending only one microfusion cell. Everett explains that it was created by a man from The Pitt using parts he found lying around The Mill, including a series of prisms that split the beam. Everett came into possession of the rifle by looting the man's corpse in the Mill. Tri-beam laser rifle The tri-beam laser rifle is essentially a "laser shotgun", which fires three laser beams with each shot. Compared to the regular AER9, it's missing the tube on the bottom length of the barrel, is shorter in overall length and has a new emitter aperture and attached wires. AER12 laser rifle The AER12 laser rifle was considered cutting-edge state-of-the-art technology before the Great War and was used only in a handful of specialty units. However, it is not as reliable as the older models like the AER9 or the Wattz 2000, as the focusing crystal array is housed in gold alloys, more vulnerable to years of exposure to environment. AER14 prototype laser rifle The AER14, a successor to the AER9 and AER12, was a prototype in development before the Great War. The unit found in Vault 22 is one of these development models, complete with exposed wiring and loose prototype circuit boards taped to the stock. The AER14 is similar in appearance to the AER9, although it is a lighter gray scheme with an orange-red trim. It also has two integrated circuit chips housed inside its stock, which are connected to the rest of the weapon via wires. It uses two microfusion cells per shot. The AER14 also fires a green laser instead of the normal red laser. Recharger rifle A specialized laser rifle designed to work with microfusion breeder ammunition, the recharger rifle effectively has unlimited ammunition. The recharger rifle is also an incredibly sturdy weapon and requires less skill with energy weapons to use effectively. However, this particular rifle is much weaker and heavier than the more common AER9, and the user must time their shots to compensate for the weapon's need to charge up its shots. Laser musket A post-war invention used primarily by the Commonwealth Minutemen, utilizing various recycled parts including an AER9 barrel and a wooden rifle frame. The laser musket utilizes a hand-cranked capacitor, requiring the user to crank it after each shot. Institute laser A large energy weapon developed by the Institute from the ground up. It is standard issue for Institute scientists, Coursers, and standard Gen 1-3 synth foot soldiers and workers. Home-made laser rifle This is a poor excuse for an energy weapon. This garage-rate rifle has terrible accuracy and it doesn't even fire very fast. But any energy weapon is better than no energy weapon at all. Lightning gun The Lightning gun fires, essentially, a basic laser rifle's laser. At the point of impact it generates a natural gas cloud. After a moment, a second laser flies in (horizontally, from a seemingly arbitrary location) towards the gas cloud to ignite it. Laser array gun References Category:Weapons de:Lasergewehr es:Rifle láser ru:Лазерная винтовка uk:Лазерна гвинтівка zh:雷射步槍